Little Secrets
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Summary: Katherine's been keeping a secret all these years, she has a daughter, Isabella Swan. But who is the father of the child? Not really good at summaries, but PLEASE check it out
1. Chapter 1

Little secrets, crossover, Twilight and Vampire Diaries.

Summary: Katherine's been keeping a secret all these years, she has a daughter. But who is the father of the child?

**A/N. This is set during season 2 of Vampire Diaries, Damon didn't get bit by a werewolf and Elena hasn't yet figured out her feelings for Damon, I don't know if she ever will in this story just yet. I may change my mind ;) set in 'new moon' of twilight. I had this idea when I was reading a fan fic and I had this idea. I couldn't get it out of my head until I actually started writing this. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. Oh and I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

My Mother used to tell me to never let anyone get me down. She used to tell me if anyone got in my way, do anything whatsoever for them to stay out of my way. For the first couple of years, she'd teach me how to not let anyone get too close to me because whatever the cost you are only going to get hurt. I haven't seen her for a while, she left me with Renee and compelled her to look after me and this is what lead me to Charlie, she was starting a new family and I didn't want to get in the way of that so I wanted some space and Renee suggested I go to Charlie's, her ex-husband so I compelled her to tell her that I'm his daughter, that she never told him because she thought it would be better for me and here I am. I just really wanted to live my own life but obviously that wasn't possible, Charlie enrolled me in to school because I'm basically sixteen in his books and everyone else's and that is what lead me to Edward. It took me less than a day until I figured out he was a vampire but I just didn't get it, he wasn't like me. Nothing like me and that is what also lead me to research him. Him and his family were known as 'the cold ones' the cold vampires, it was interesting to know and I couldn't help but feel as if I needed to get close to them and then I ended up falling in love with Edward only for him to leave me and now I hate myself. I understand now why my Mother had told me to not get too close to people; they end up hurting you even my Mother did. I'd never admit that to anyone, but it was true. Her leaving me hurt me.

"_Bella, I don't want you to come." _

The words kept replaying in my head, at night, leading me to have nightmares. Nightmares because I let him too close, too close for that to be pushed away and everything to have just gone, all in a blink. I hated that and I was determined for that never to happen ever again.

I got to my room after a day out with Jacob when I came to a realisation. I wanted to find my Dad. I never knew him, My Mother always kept me away from him, when I was little and I used to ask her about him, she didn't like talking about him all she'd usually say to me was, "_He was a nice man, Bella. So nice and caring, he was a very special guy." _I always wondered why she wouldn't tell me his name or why she wouldn't let me meet him. The only thing I knew about him is that he lives in Mystic Falls and he was like me, a vampire but not exactly like me. I wanted to go there, I wanted to find him. I don't care about what my Mother thinks of that, it's not like she's here to stop me is it? God knows what she's doing. I looked around my room and under the floorboards to find my box. The box I kept everything in, my diaries, some of my Mother's things, especially the letters she sent to the 'mystery man' who was my Father. There are 2 guys, 2 guys who she was in love with before she had me. It's just figuring who these guys were and which one was my Father and if they even knew about me. I doubt it; My Mother was the kind to keep secrets like these.

I needed to get out of this place, forks… I needed a new start, away from memories of me and Edward maybe then the nightmares will stop and maybe Mystic Falls is the place for a new start? I think so. It was just convincing Charlie about this, I couldn't compel him, it was too much for me to make him forget everything about me especially because of the fact that his best friend's son is in love with me. That was it, I'm going to pack my bags go downstairs and persuade Charlie that this is the best for me. A new start in Mystic Falls!

**4 Days later **

Elena's POV

I was sat in the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline talking about everything that was going on. Klaus had gone out of town, we were all thankful for that. We no longer had to live with what If's. He'd done all bad things to everyone but with him out of town, it was a better choice to try and kill him.

"I think we should have like a sleepover soon Elena, after everything I think we should have a girls night, it'd be great now we can finally chill." Caroline suggested.

I smiled and looked at my phone, waiting for a text off Stefan or at least Damon but there was nothing, "I think it's a great idea, Caroline. I like the way you think"

"But there's one rule," Caroline said before continuing, "No boys are aloud."

"Great idea! I'm deffinatly in," Bonnie chimed in, "What about you Elena? Still haven't changed your mind?"

"I'm not the type to give up that easily, I will be there. When is it?" I asked grinning.

"I was thinking next Saturday as I can't this weekend, spending it with Matt."

I looked at her, "Aww, that is so sweet! You guys are so cute together you know? You deserve each other."

Caroline smiled and Bonnie touched her hand as if she knew what she was going through, was I missing something?

"Thanks Elena, that's sweet of you." Caroline replied smiling and nodding.

"It's fine, are you okay Caroline? You seem like something's up." I said.

"I'm fine. Nothing's up, why would there be something up?" Caroline asked laughing jokingly.

"Just seems it that's all but as long as you're okay, then I guess I don't have to worry right?" I replied knowing for a matter of fact that Caroline was lying to me, right to my face but I didn't get why we was supposed to be best friends but I guess I wasn't hanging around too much especially with everything that has happened so far.

"Elena, I've got to be back so I'll talk to you later okay?" Caroline said and Bonnie nodded too as if she was agreeing with her. I nodded and was thinking about leaving too but then…

"Elena!" I turned around to see Stefan there watching with a smile on his face and sitting down in the booth next to me.

"Hey Stefan, how are you?" I asked him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, more importantly how are you?"

"Me? I'm great thanks. Where's Damon?" I asked him looking around seeing someone enter the place but not taking any notice.

"He's at the boarding house, he didn't want to come. I'm sorry Elena." Stefan replied knowing that her plan was ruined now.

"It's okay; I'll have to achieve my plan later." I sighed and stared at the bar, seeing Matt there working but talking to someone. Someone with brown hair

"Hey, Stefan, do you know that person who's talking to Matt?" I asked him nudging him as well as looking over at Matt.

Stefan looked to where I was looking, "No I don't think so, why?"

"Something's up, I have this feeling, Y'know? Like she's not supposed to be here." I replied unsure.

"Elena, you don't even know her, you can't exactly judge her." Stefan said

"I know that, obviously. I'm not judging her it's just the way I feel."

Stefan laughed, "Well you're feelings are crazy."

"Then my feelings for you are crazy?" I said looking at him grinning with raised eyebrows waiting for his reaction.

"I hate you." Stefan said

"You love me really"

"Of course I do."

Bella's POV

I sat down at the seat in front of the bar. I needed a drink, real bad. It was hard trying to persuade Charlie to let me go, but I did I just didn't tell him where I was really going because I knew that if I did, he would soon come looking for me at some point ad I couldn't let that happen. I had something to do and I'm not letting anyone get away with it.

"You want anything or are you just going to sit there?" A blonde haired guy said having some glasses in his hands and waiting for a reply.

"I'm still thinking but thank you for being so rude." I smiled and then looked down at the surface. It was great being a vampire because I could easily persuade people to let me have a drink.

"Me, rude? Never." The guy replied smiling,"Matt." He said handing his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella" I smiled back shaking his hand.

Matt sits down next to me and leaves the glasses on the surface and turns to me, "so I've never seen you around here where you been hiding'?"

"I used to live in Forks but I wanted a change so I moved here."

"Well, if you want my advice this place isn't the best place to be for a change, If I were you, I'd probably go to Canada or somewhere for a change." Matt nodded

I laughed, maybe he knows about the vampires around here because it seems like he's warning me. Well, I don't need no warning I know what I came here for and I ain't leaving until I get what I'm looking for.

All of a sudden, I heard someone, talking about me. Wow I haven't been here 2 seconds and I'm already popular.

"_Something's up, I have this feeling, Y'know? Like she's not supposed to be here." Someone said from around the bar and that's what caught my attention. _

I turned around, looking for anyone who could be talking about me, as if they knew me, what I'm up to but there were no one and then my gaze stopped on someone. My mother? She was talking to a guy that she clearly loved. You could tell by the look on her face, maybe this was it. Maybe it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. What was I supposed to do then? Go up to her, she basically left me! She can't expect me to go to her and be okay with her. No, I'm just going to sit here.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing tonight?" I turned around shocked that I hadn't noticed anyone come behind me and it was the brown haired woman, the one who I was scared to go up to, my Mother!

"Working, why? Was there something you needed, Elena?" Matt replied.

I looked in shock, Elena? My Mother changed her name?! Why would she do that? She's not afraid of anyone.

"Well, we were all going to hang out at my place. I just thought maybe you'd like to come because Caroline's going to be there and I know how much you miss her these days." The girl, Elena replied.

I turned around then and looked her up and down, "Why have you changed your name?"

"Excuse me?" Elena asked shocked.

"You've changed your name. Why? Was it to get away from me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have any idea who you are." Elena replied looking like she was about to laugh.

"Then why do you look so much like my-"

"Katherine?" Stefan said squinting his eyebrows together, "You've got this all wrong, Elena isn't Katherine, and she's the doppelganger. She just looks a lot like Katherine."

Realisation came over me as I looked at Elena and her features and he was right, there was no way my Mother would ever wear her hair straight, she's always preferred her hair curly. She's also always told me that straight hair is for the people who don't like to smile and for the people who are stoic because they don't like to be bouncy and cheery like someone who likes curly hair because curls are bouncy and just want to make you smile.

"Oh, right. It makes sense now, sorry… Elena?" I said.

"It's okay. I get it a lot so it's understandable… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Elena asked

"Bella" I replied not quite sure if I should trust her or not, my Mother had warned me about doppelgangers. They only wanted three things, protection from every little thing after them, attention and the power of having men fall at their feet and this includes turning Brothers against each other.

"I haven't seen you around before; you must be new around here?" Elena asked staring at me curiously. Well, she does ask a lot of questions don't she?

"Yeah, just moved here actually" I kept a smile on my face while I waited for her reaction.

"That's good then, we've really got to get going but I'm sure I'll see you again." Elena replied grinning before grabbing Stefan's hand and walking away.

I nodded and then I sighed and turned back to where I was looking at before.

"Are you okay? You seem… very annoyed and it can't be Elena because you don't even know her unless you have a habit of hating people from the first sight."

I laughed," No deffinatly not! I don't know, I guess I'm just tired from travelling. I feel really sick but I guess I never acknowledged it until after Elena came, right?"

"Well, I happen to be great friends with Elena and Stefan and they are really good. They tend to be over protective looking out for their friends and each other. You have nothing to worry about"

_Stefan? Doesn't that name ring a bell somewhere? I didn't even know him though when he was in the bar so how could I know him? Why do I have the _feeling_ like I know him?_

"I'm sure I don't." I smiled at him until I decided I wanted a drink, "I'll take you up on your offer, and I'll have a whiskey."

Matt smiled but bit his lip, "I know I shouldn't do this but I really need some ID otherwise I can't serve you that, it's just the rules."

I sighed, do I really have to compel a really nice guy that I had only just met and is honestly, really nice to me?

I leaned up and took a deep breath and then I grabbed Matt's chin so he was looking at me in the eyes, I stared back, "You are going to serve me the whiskey and many other drinks that I want. If anyone approaches you, tell them I gave you my ID. Nothing to worry about" After I had said that I smiled, "Thanks Matt, for listening to me, you know 'cause I'm a newbie here."

Matt smiled and replied back, "I'm always here, let me just go get your whiskey Bella."

I smirked and bit my lip, one thing I got from my Mother was the way she stared at people and of course, her attitude. I couldn't obviously refer them to my Dad because I honestly don't know who my Dad is just yet but I am determined to find out.

#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#

Elena's POV

As I was walking home with Stefan I couldn't help but think something was dodgy about Bella. How did she know Katherine? Why was she even here in the first place? What brings her hear? Questions that couldn't be answered kept replaying in my head and all I wanted was answers that I couldn't get. This gets me so frustrated, I can't handle it.

"What's wrong Elena?" Stefan asked, he probably noticed something was wrong with me by my expression on my face.

"I just can't help but think something suspicious of that Bella girl, don't you think?"

"No, I just think she's what she says she is."

"How can you explain how she knows Katherine? She was about to explain why until you mentioned why we look alike why thanks for that, Stefan." I said frustratingly, I didn't mean to be mean it's just I needed answers and it would have been a lot better if Stefan hadn't said my answers to her. Damon would have watched his back and known what to say and what to do…

"Practically everyone knows Katherine; it's not a coincidence that maybe someone thought you was her. There's no need to be suspicious, Elena. She's no harm; she's just a little girl"

"Oh yeah like we'd know that wouldn't we!"

Stefan stopped walking, "What is wrong with you? We don't even know her so you Elena have no right to judge her. Katherine is a popular girl with a past like a giraffe. It's no surprise people are going to see you as her."

"I know, I just-"I stopped, I was in the middle of an argument with Stefan over Bella, a girl I didn't even know, "Just forget it, yeah?"

"Sure, yeah let's 'forget' it" Stefan answered and sighed before he carried on walking.

I bit my lip, something wasn't right and I just didn't know what. I didn't get it at all but I plan to find out whatever way I can even if that means having to ask Matt as he was kind of close to her at the moment.

I plan to have my questions answered whatever the cost.

#THEVAMPIREDIARIES'#TWILIGHT#THEVAMPIREDIARIES

**A/N. Okay so, that was chapter one. I hope you all liked it **** Damon is in next chapter, I promise! I hope you guys didn't miss him as much ; ) I'm ill, so I finished writing up this and updated it for yall as I'm bored and all I've done is sleep and it's still doing no good at the moment. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE IT **


	2. Chapter 2

D Little secrets, crossover, Twilight and Vampire Diaries.

Summary: Katherine's been keeping a secret all these years, she has a daughter. But who is the father of the child?

**A/N. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews, I own nothing! **** Enjoy. **

Chapter 2 Plan

Elena's POV

It had been a couple of days since that Bella girl had come here and I still couldn't help but think there was something curious about her. Stefan wouldn't believe me but I knew that I was right I just didn't know how to prove it. How could I prove it? I mean, it's not like this girl is dumb. She's smart, obviously. I couldn't spy on her otherwise she would probably know what I was doing straight away. If Stefan can't help as he doesn't believe me, maybe there's only one person for it then. Damon.

I got my phone out and dialled his number, "Damon?"

"Elena? What do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favour."

"What's the favour?"

"I need you to find some information on Bella-"I stopped as I realised that I didn't even know Bella's second name.

"Bella who? There are lot of Bella's out there, Elena." Damon teased.

"Shut up Damon. I've only just realised I don't know her surname. I didn't quite catch it when I met her."

"Too awkward for you?"

"No, I just didn't ask her."

"They say there surname as you ask for their name. Are you that dumb?"

"Course I'm not dumb, I just didn't realise until now."

"Sure Elena, how about you find out and get back to me okay?"

"Whatever, Damon." I said before I hung up off the phone.

I sighed, how could I have not noticed this before? I'm such a stupid girl, my mind was elsewhere like always, I really needed to figure this Bella girl out. Maybe I could ask a favour from Matt.

Bella's POV

I woke up that morning in a motel; I guess it's time to look for some houses if I'm really honest about staying here.

I got up half naked; this is what I sleep like. Half naked, I wear bra and knickers and that's it. I can't get to sleep any other way. I'm officially weird but whatever; I'm part vampire part human. I can do what I want, nobody tells me what to do.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, "Dear, would you like some breakfast?"

I rushed quickly to the wardrobe put a long top on before walking fast to the door, opening it and bringing a smile.

"Of course I would love some."

"I have some pancakes here, if you would like some?"

I looked down, Pancakes and golden syrup. It looked delicious. I nodded and took the tray from her, "Thank you so much," I looked down at her uniform seeing her name, "Dianna"

"You are very welcome Bella, my pleasure." Dianna said before she turned around and walked back downstairs.

I shut the door and sat down on the settee in the mini living room and began to eat my breakfast. I went to the laptop and began to search on houses to see if there was a particular one I liked.

I was scrolling through them because most of them, I didn't like and then something stopped me. I scrolled up abit to get the right picture.

A picture of the house I'm sure my mother stayed when I was a little girl. It was for sale? No, Bella, stop thinking about this. It could be dangerous! Oh what the heck, maybe it would bring my momma back. It's not exactly like she owns it anymore either way.

I clicked on further information and that's when I knew I had found the house I had wanted.

My phone suddenly started bleeping, I looked at it realising that I had gave Matt my number. What possibly could he want? I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella... it's Matt. Just wanted to see if you were up to hanging out today?" Matt asked.

"I thought you'd have been scared off from all the talking I had done last night?" I laughed.

Matt chuckled, "Course not! We're friends and friends listen to you no matter what so how about it?"

"Sure. Name the time and I'll be there." I replied.

"2 o'clock that okay? I'll meet you at the bar?" Matt asked

"I'll be there." I answered

"Good, okay then I'll see you later." Matt said before he hung up.

I then looked up at the screen again before calling the number up for information on the house and any visits to see around the house.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Elena's POV

I rang the doorbell as I waited for Matt to answer.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Matt answered looking confused.

"I need a favour if you don't mind?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Matt nodded, still confused since when did Elena ask favours off him now but letting her in anyway.

"What is it then?"

"You know that Bella girl don't you? Well, you seemed to be getting along very well anyway."

"What about her?" Matt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Is there anyway you can get in touch with her?" I asked him, not really caring at the moment how this sounded.

"Why are you asking me this, Elena?" Matt asked.

"I need you to hang out with her and try and find anything out, like why is she here?" I asked him waiting for him to tell me he was going to do it.

"Why? Has Stefan put you up to this?" Matt asked.

"No he hasn't, in fact if he knew I probably wouldn't be here right now, just trust me on this Matt, this is important."

Matt didn't say anything just looked at his fingers as if that would give him the answer.

"So, will you do this for me Matt?"

Matt sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks so much Matt! But, let's just keep this between us yeah, no telling Stefan?"

"Sure, our little secret then." Matt said before picking his phone up and dialling Bella's number

I stood there, watching as Matt talked to Bella on the phone. I didn't want to get Matt involved just In case this Bella girl wasn't really who she said she was and just some person that likes to hurt people, but I had no other choice. I had thought it over all night and day and it was the only way, Matt got on with Bella and it wouldn't be weird if he asked her to hang out just to find out more about her. Bella will think nothing about it.

"It's done." Matt said jumping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate it." I replied.

"It's fine, but Look Elena, I really do need to get back to the grill. My shift starts in 20 minutes and my boss doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Okay, that's fine. I understand, we'll talk later."

#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT

Caroline's POV

**[Matt-Caroline]**

**Hey Caroline, can't make it tonight. Forgot I made plans, reschedule another time yes?**

I sighed; this was becoming more of a habit to be honest. Herself cancelling on Matt and now Matt doing the same thing. If she was being truthfully honest, she loved Matt she did but she just doesn't feel that spark with him any more. Not like it is with Tyler. It's different, she never meant for it to happen, but it did and no matter how much I want to go back and change it, I can't. And I wouldn't want to, if I was being truly honest.

**[Tyler-Caroline]**

**Busy later? Fancy hanging out or something? As friends, of course. –Tyler**

I didn't know what to say, but I've got nothing to do now that Matt cancelled on me so why not? I can't avoid Tyler forever.

**[Caroline-Tyler]**

**Sure. I'll be over at yours in the next 20 minutes. –C**

I sighed, wondering if I was doing the right thing. Everything will be fine, it's not like I'm cheating on Matt. I wouldn't do that to him.

#TVD#TVD#TVD#TVD#TWILIGHT#TWILIGHT#TWILIGHT#

Matt's POV

I sat there waiting for Bella to arrive thinking about why Elena would think Bella was suspicious; she seemed so nice the last time I spoke to her. Then again, you can't tell someone from the first sight of them, I guess.

"Matt!" I turned around and there she was. Bella.

"Hey Bella, come and sit down." I said patting the seat next to him with a smile on his face.

Bella smiled before walking over and sitting down next to me.

"What drink would you like to drink?" I asked her

"Just a drink of orange, will do me. Thanks." Bella replied sighing.

"Sure." I said trying to get Robin's attention, and when done ordered an orange and just a drink of water for me then I turned to Bella, "So, what's up? You look worn out."

"I'm fine, just been a busy day that's all." Bella replied

"What have you done? You seemed quite bored when I phoned you." I replied.

Bella laughed as the drinks were now here, "Well, you caught me wrong. I was actually in the middle of something before you disrupted me and called me."

I took a sip of my drink, "Really? And what would that be?"

"Looking for a house to live in and I actually found one, of course and I was there at the house before I met you. Think I'm going to take it, not quite long away from here." Bella grinned.

"Oh really? So, you are serious about staying here then?"

"Course I am. Why do you not want me here?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I want you here, I never said I didn't. But, it isn't a very safe place to be if I was being honest. That is my warning to you." I said.

Bella took a sip of her drink, and smiled, "I'm very aware of that, Matt but thanks for letting me know and being a gentleman."

"Well, what sort of person would I be if I didn't warn you of the dangers here?" I said just as my phone rang, I took it out of my pocket before turning to Bella, "Excuse me for a minute."

"Sure." Bella smiled.

"Hello?" I said.

"Matt, I can't believe you! You blew me off for a brunette! For a minute, I thought Bonnie was talking about Elena but when she told me it wasn't her, someone she didn't even know well damn, that real hurt. I could understand if it was Elena, but someone else? If you wanted to end it with me Matt, you could have at least the gut to say it to my face and not blow me off for some other girl!" Caroline snapped.

"Caroline, will you just stop-"

"No I will not stop. You do not blow me off for another girl, Matt! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!"

"It isn't what you think, Care! I will talk to you about it later. Alright?"

"Oh, this is the bit where you hang up on me isn't it and go back to _her? _Oh well, you know what have fun and so will I with Tyler!" Caroline snapped not realising what she just said before she ended the call.

_TYLER?! _Why was she with Tyler?

I found my way back to Bella, before I smiled and said, "Sorry about that, girlfriend on the phone."

"Oh, it's fine. I understand." Bella replied looking around.

"So, Bella, I want to know more about you. Why you're here? Why did you pick Mystic Falls out of every other country, city?"

Bella licked her lips, knowing for a fact that Matt is only here to get information about her, information that he isn't going to know everything about.

"Well, you're a fine nosy one aren't you," Bella joked before carrying on; "I grew up here, I mean, I moved obviously but… I kind of had a breakdown back where I used to live so my Dad sent me back here, gave me enough money to last me and I'm transferring schools here. I'm here for a fresh start." Bella lied, partly.

"Oh right, I see… maybe I could show you around the school seems as I'm a student there too." I answered.

"Sure, but you really think your girlfriend would like that?" Bella wondered.

"She'll understand, don't worry." I replied smiling thinking maybe Elena was wrong after all, there is nothing wrong with Bella. What else could be so wrong? She's here for a fresh start, nothing else. There is obviously nothing suspicious about her.

#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT#THEVAMPIREDIARIES

**Later on**

Bella's POV

That night, after I had left Matt… I was hungry. I was even hungrier than what food could do to fill me up. I got back to my motel, packed some of my stuff away as I was leaving in the morning to my new home and I sat near the fireplace, went into my special box and brung a letter out… every night I would do this, re-read Katherine's letters to make me feel close to her. Make me try to find out everything I possibly could, in case I missed anything out…

_To my lovely Katherine, _

_I have missed you oh so much. You probably won't get this, and I don't blame you if you never talk to me again. My love for you will never go, it will never die and I hope you will keep this close to your heart but I know this will never be. No matter how much I want you, no matter how much I love you, it has been many years since I have seen you yet here I am, writing you a letter that you probably will not get. This is the last address I knew you lived in, and if you were still alive you'd know to check the mail. Obviously, you are still alive if you are reading this but I want to thank you. For everything you have given me, for everything you did for me. You made me stronger even if I had lost a brother for. I will always love you. And I will never forget you. I will keep you in my heart, no matter what no matter who I see in the coming years ahead of me. I know you would want me to be careful and I will be. You have taught me well, you have taught me not to ever trust anyone. Nor I couldn't trust my brother. I will miss you, my lady, and my love. You will always be my first love, and you can never forget your first love. If you didn't get this, you are probably dead. And I hope to differ that isn't true, I have stopped looking for you as when I do, pain only follows and I cannot live that pain anymore. I love you Katherine, my Katarina. I will never forget you, my love. I love you forever and always. I promise for eternity. _

_DS x_

A tear rolled down my face that was love. It felt like it anyway, not the kind of love that me and Edward had… but a love that had yet to happen. I sat there, staring wanting to know whom this person was, what his relationship with my Mother was like... if he even knew me at all or if he was even my father or just another one of Mother's lists of men she used… but somehow, it didn't feel like it.

A knock on the door came, and I really wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment but I couldn't just not ignore it, I got up and headed to the door before opening it, "Yes, what is it?"

"I would just like to know if you needed any washing done, dear?" Dianna said, she wasn't like any other worker… if she knew you enough to know you wouldn't be asleep at this time. This is what she'd do.

"Oh yes, I do actually. Come on in and I'll just go get them for you." I smiled planning a scenario in my head.

Dianna smiled while she waiting with her washing basket, and then waiting until I had walked out she turned around only to find me there right in front of her.

I stared into her eyes, "Now now Dianna, don't scream… this won't hurt. I'm just real hungry." I said before I headed for her neck and began sucking on her blood.

Like my mother said, don't be the weaker one. Act weak but always be the stronger one. Don't let anything or anyone change it.

#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#TWILIGHT#THEVAMPIREDIARIES

**A/N. I hope you liked this chapter; there isn't much Damon I know. Next chapter is where Bella starts school and she meets Damon, I will try to update as soon as possible. Happy Easter! **** don't forget to review and let me know what you think, who are you wanting to be Bella's Dad? TEAM STEFAN, OR TEAM DAMON?! **


	3. Chapter 3

Little secrets, crossover, Twilight and Vampire Diaries.

Summary: Katherine's been keeping a secret all these years, she has a daughter. But who is the father of the child?

**A/N. Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews, here's your third chapter! Keep them coming! Oh and the originals will be in this story, I promise you but they will not come into this story until later, they may be mentioned though;)**

**Vampgirl766 – of course DS means Damon Salvatore, but you've got to understand that Bella doesn't know who Damon Salvatore is. So, she won't realise what DS actually means.**

Chapter 3 – new school, new start, new taste

Bella's POV

That morning, I awoke in the building that I had grown up in. Today was a fresh start for me not only was I living in mystic falls but today was the day I meet everyone. First days are always nervous for other people but I personally love them. It's funny because everyone wants to be your friend and you really get an inside on what that person is really like. I'm thinking of joining the cheerleader's team, it's not usually my type to do but a competition is what I am best at doing.

I got my favourite cereals, cheerios and poured them in with some milk then I got a drink of orange from the fridge, I shall have my proper feed later, as I thought I'd save the blood.

I wondered if Rebekah was still here. All those times we had spent together, my best friend. Like a sister to me.

Oh well, it was time for school. I walked to the door, got my bag and headed towards my car, driving myself to school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I got out of my car as soon as I could find a good parking space at school and I looked around, at everyone that was here, waiting for their friends. I licked my lips, wondering who I'd fit in with this time.

"Bella! You're really here," Matt said walking up to me with a smile that automatically made me smile.

"Well of course, I did say that I was coming to this school right." I laughed looking around, "So, this school have cliques?"

Matt bit his lip not really knowing what to say, "I don't think so. I mean, some of the cheerleader's hang around with each other but then there's some that hang around with different people, like Caroline and Bonnie and Elena. I mean, Elena used to do cheerleading but then she decided to quit it because it wasn't her thing."

"You know when you say Elena, is that the girl from the other day in the bar?" I asked already knowing the answer but I didn't want to make myself out to be some stalker that knew everything when I didn't.

"Oh, you mean the person you had mistaken to be Katherine, yeah that's Elena." Matt replied, smiling, "And Caroline is my girlfriend. Bonnie is just a great friend to us… and there are quite a few others I need to introduce you to."

"Introduce me to? I was quite aware that I had to make my own friends around here."

"Yeah, but you know me and friends always introduce their friends to other friends, right? Plus everyone will love you once they get to know you." Matt smiled

"You say that like everybody already hates me." I said knowing full well they probably do, I have no doubt that Elena has been talking to other people about me, when she clearly doesn't know me. My mother had warned me about doppelgangers, knowing she was one she knew they couldn't be trusted… I mean, she proved me right when she left me and didn't come back but I guess I kind of understand.

"No, they don't even know you so they don't hate you. I just meant that they will love you once they know how amazing your personality is." Matt said.

"I know what you meant, Matt. I was just being sarcastic like my amazing personality is." I replied pushing him on the shoulder laughing not noticing the glare a blonde had gave from the side, but maybe that was because I didn't notice her. I was too engrossed in talking to Matt to notice her storming her way up here.

"Hey Matt!" Some blonde girl came up and kissed Matt full on the lips, letting me know that he is not on the market. Message is fully clear, bitch.

"Oh hey Caroline, oh look a good time to introduce you guys, this is Caroline, my girlfriend and this is Bella, my great friend I met a couple of days ago. She's new here." Matt said looking at the both of them with an even bigger grin on if that was even possible.

"Oh hi, So this is the girl who you ditched me for?" Caroline said laughing as if she was joking but you could see she was clearly upset over it.

"In all fairness, I did kind of drag him out. I needed someone to talk to but if I knew he had other plans, I swear I wouldn't have even bothered and I'd of rescheduled. Totally my fault, so blame me if needed." I smiled knowing Matt was looking at me like he was confused but I got his back on this one, no one can resist me.

"Oh, right… Matt why didn't you just say that in the first place? Its fine honestly, I just thought that-"

"Of course not, I wouldn't do a thing like that; Me and Matt are just great friends."

"Well, I hope we can be great friends despite my jealousy then." Caroline smiled, well that was one friend won over I guess.

"I would like that." I said starting to head towards the school walking with them.

#TWILIGHT#THEVAMPIREDIARIES#

Damon's POV

It was lunchtime and I was hungry. I didn't even want to come school today, I mean I've been for the past hundreds of years, I don't _need _to be here but in everyone's books, I'm 17 so I have no choice _but _to be here and plus, Elena wouldn't stop calling me until I got off my ass.

I sat down on the lunch table and brung my bottle out, taking a sip of it. It was a black bottle, so people couldn't tell what I was drinking, you know humans in case they think something from it. I'm a vampire, I need blood to live.

We were all sat on the lunch table waiting for the others to join us.

"Hi guys." Caroline said grinning and I smiled back at her and looked away until I noticed someone else beside her who I have never seen in my life before.

"And who's the lovely lady you have by your side?"

"Don't be a pig Damon. Her name's Bella." Caroline replied dragging a chair so Bella could sit down.

"I'm not, the way you think of me, Caroline, very nice." I said sighing and looking at her in a way to let her know I was only joking. I looked at Bella, taking in what she was wearing, she honestly seemed like human but I just couldn't tell if she was a vampire or a human. She was beautiful, no doubt but she seemed like a girl I'd protect in a sister kind of way. Not in a girl I would use like I did with Caroline and plenty of other girls. It just didn't seem right.

"Well, we all know what you're like from previous experience." Caroline fake smiled.

"You don't know me like you think you do, idiot. Sit down with you Blondie of a boyfriend and shut up." I replied smiling as I faced towards Elena and Stefan not seeing Caroline roll her eyes.

"Damon, be nice will you? I swear there isn't a day that goes by where you're not bad for one day." Elena moaned rolling her eyes.

I sighed as I remembered everything I had done for Elena that was bad because she didn't like doing any of the dirty business… but it had to be done.

"Well sweet little Elena why on earth would you want to do everything good? What are you going to learn from that?" I asked her raising my eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure that you've done something bad before. I mean, surely everyone has."

"Yes, surely they have but they don't take it as a daily routine do they? Like you do?" Elena smartly said.

"Being good for one day is boring, there's no fun in it. Its same old, same old. Having some fun that may include bad things is perfect." I replied smirking making fun of Elena.

"I agree with Damon," Bella suddenly spoke up as all the faces turned to her surprised that she'd open her mouth, but I was actually happy about it, "I mean, being good all the time surely gets boring. You know?"

"This is what I'm talking about! At least, someone understands! Well, Stefan would too but not today, obviously." I stared at Stefan as he gave me a death glare.

After that, everything became silent as well all ate our dinner, well half of us faked-eat as we are a vampire after all and we don't eat.

"So, I was thinking of joining cheerleading." Bella broke the silent as she ate some of her salad.

"Cheerleading? Have you had experience for cheerleading before?" Elena asked her with raised eyebrows, way to go for a good impression Elena.

"No, I did dance when I was a little girl but never cheerleading. It can't be that hard. I'm always looking for something new to do, it's exciting." Bella replied sweetly.

"Well, I'm sure the team would love to have you. We need more people to join, I'm sure you would be the right person." Caroline grinned cheerily.

Elena sighed; I could tell she was actually pissed. She's jealous, because she isn't on the cheerleading team anymore and she can't exactly judge Bella on her skills because of _that. _But, she'll judge her in her mind, because she thinks she knows there's something unsure about her. Like she's hiding something, I can read Elena like a book unlike her precious boyfriend Stefan just like I could read Katherine like a book; Elena and Katherine are sometimes alike. I can tell you that as a fact. When Katherine wants something, she works to get exactly what she needs. It's the same for Elena, and if they both need someone to help then it might just be me and my little brother, Stefan. (Considering the past, Katherine would have) She's always suspicious of people that she shouldn't be. There's nothing curious about Bella, and trust me I can tell when someone is not meant to be here because of their possible intentions. Bella's harmless.

#TVD#TVD#TVD#TVD

Bella's POV

It was after dinner when Caroline had told me about the auditions for cheerleading, they were held on a Friday after school, which was perfect for me. So I was going to be there. I was sat in English, thinking this could be alright. living here, I mean. There will be no way that Edward will ever see me again so he can't ever hurt me. I will never let anyone hurt me like he did ever again.

"Hi." I turn around startled thinking who was this?

"Have I met you before?"

"My names Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Feeling's mutual." I said not really sure if the feeling was mutual, if there was something dodgy about her but it didn't seem like it, I mean I've been around a couple of hundreds of years and even though I'm half human-vampire I surely can tell when someone's after something, or if they sound dodgy. This girl doesn't seem like it, just maybe a little curious, wanting to know the new deeds around here.

"So, new girl comes to Mystic Falls out of all places. I don't understand if I'm being honest, I would do anything to get out of this town." Alex said laughing.

"Everyone says that. But, I like this town so far. It's pretty cool." I said smiling

"The things in this place, crazy, you wouldn't believe it if you knew it." Alex explained winking her eyebrows.

"Maybe I like crazy." I said grinning winking my eyebrows up and down.

"Well, if you like crazy you're going to get on just fine in this town, if you aren't then good luck!" Alex said smiling before she looked down at her work and carried on.

I wonder how the hell she knew about Vampires or the supernatural in this town.

I couldn't wait to find out a little bit more about this town.

**#TVD#TVD#TWILIGHT#TVD#TVD**

**A/N. HI GUYS, hope you all enjoyed this!:') Chapter 4 should be up soon, I hope! **** review, don't forget **** xo**


End file.
